


Gossip Girl Covers Captain America

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl here: your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's super soldiers. You know you love me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend, as we are watching gossip girl because Bucky.

Hey there upper east siders: Spring is the season for new beginnings, but when old friends return, a Prince has to make a decision. Where do your loyalties lie, pretty boy?

Spotted: Capt. America making waves at the Holyoke resort and spa with a one tony stark. Careful, pretty boy, the city may seem large, but your circle is small.

One of my many sources sends us this: Pretty boy offers to share a room at the spa with Manhattan's biggest billionaire for financial reasons, but when T arrives, still oily after a massage, pretty boy realizes he has made a mistake. Sometimes a Prince has to make a choice, do you risk ruining a friendship for wanting more or remain true to your same-old soulmate? Careful, cap, when you walk through one door, the other door must close. You don't want to get caught in a draft.

Spotted: B at the park at an unfortunate time to see pretty boy with his weekend warrior, strutting up fifth avenue, hand in hand. Careful, cap, in a city that never sleeps, everyone knows what you did in the dark.

"Steve?" Bucky stood up from the bench upon which he was brooding. "Steve, what are you doing with him?"

Tony cleared his throat and said very matter-of-factly, "Well, actually, he's with me. Now, why don't you just take your metro card and swipe on back to Brooklyn."

Careful, T, without your well tailored suit, you're no match for these star-crossed lovers. Better lock it down with Bucky, cap, clock's ticking.

"Steve, how could you do this?" Bucky sighed, trying to hold back his tears.

"B-Bucky, I...it didn't mean anything. It just happened. I love you, only you!" He took his hand and kissed it, like a good prince wooing his maiden. But Careful, pretty boy, rumors only grow, and T's notoriously louse lips are bound to sink your ship.

Spring in the upper east side means new blooms and flowery balls, but when there's not enough room in the garden, some stems have to be chopped. So, until next time, you know you love me.  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	2. The Dangerzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught with Tony, Cap can't fool Bucky this time and has to deal with the consequences.

Hey there upper east siders: like everything in the upper east side, dating is done a little differently. Perk up, pretty boy. Your Manhattan millionaire can turn you from rags to riches, but you already knew that. Money really does by happiness, cap, but it doesn't by my silence.

Spotted: Capt America on the arm of his big daddy warbucks at the Palace Theater. Nice Armani suit, cap? Was it a gift or are you a sellout? Looks like cap and Tony are getting serious. Don't believe me? Wait and see...

"Hey, my love," Steve dropped his keys on the table of Bucky's Brooklyn apartment and walked over to the couch to kiss him on the neck.

Bucky was staring down at his phone, which he slowly crushed in the palm of his bionic hand. "Tell me it isn't true, Steve," he muttered. "Go ahead and try to tell me you weren't with Tony at the theater last night!" Bucky was near to tears.

Careful, cap, two timing is tough,but taming a distressed war-torn lover is tougher.

"Buck, you know you can't trust what you read on Gossip Girl," Steve wrapped his arms around his winter soldier and kissed him tenderly.

Bucky spun around and grabbed Steve by the throat. "Don't lie to me, Steve!"

Word is that Cap's sporting a new look. Just a tad too much eye shadow, S. Looks like there's trouble in paradise. Careful, Cap, your playing with the big boys now, and the bigger they are, the harder they punch.

It's a long way down, and I'll be there for the entire fall. Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell.  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	3. Summertime Slump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to deal with the consequences of his fits of rage.

It's summertime in the upper east side, a time for raunchy romance, misadventures, and tantalizing tans. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than secret getaways. Let's see who's catching rays and who's scrubbing trays.

Hey there upper east siders: hold on to your hats because I'm about to drop a gossip bomb. Looks like B's got a new wardrobe. Sorry, Bucky, orange isn't your color. That's right, One of my many sources spotted Bucky Barnes with a police escort straight to prison. What's our Brooklyn bad boy done now? Send me the deets!

"Steve, you home?" Tony let himself into the apartment with his very own key.

"In here," Steve sighed from the living room.

Tony walked into the living room and found Steve crying on the couch, "Steve, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Domestic abuse...the police came and they had a tip...and they saw me and.... They took Bucky," Steve stammered.

"He got what he deserved, Steve. No one raises a hand against Captain America."

Steve looked up at him, his face fallen. "Tony, you didn't."

Tony stood and paced the room. "There was a problem and I dealt with it. You certainly weren't going to."

Steve burst into tears with renewed vigor.

When you're scrapped for time, the tanning booth might be tempting, but careful, T, or you're bound to get burned.

Spotted: One Dr. Bruce Banner at the Lincoln Correctional Facility. Going to free our little jailbird, Doctor? Hope T doesn't find out.

"Bucky, what are you doing?"

Bucky looked up as he was lunched over a filthy prison cafeteria tray, scrubbing it until it shined. "Bruce," he muttered. "Doing my due diligence is all."

"I pulled a few strings. You'll undergo anger management therapy with me. I've become quite good at it."

Careful, B, the good doctor may seem selfless, but nothing is free in the upper east side.

Summertime sadness is real, even for the princes of Manhattan, but there will always be gossip, and isn't that one of life's great gifts. You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	4. There goes Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce teaches Bucky some anger management techniques, but they don't always work.

Hey there upper east siders: When manhattan's elite have a problem, they go to the good doctor for help. Looks like B is the doctor's latest project. But careful, doc, it's easier to fix someone else than it is to fix yourself.

Spotted: iron man slumming it in Bucky's Brooklyn turf. What's with the getup, T? Are you looking for a fight?

"I'm Steve," Dr. Banner proposed from where he sat, across the room from Bucky with a notepad. "You've just caught me cheating but I come in, sorry, and begging you to take me back. What do you do?"

Bucky clenched his teeth and gripped his knees with his hands, trembling with rage. "Unclench," Bucky sighed and forced himself to relax.

"Good. You love him. You don't want to hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him," Bucky repeated.

"Could have fooled me," Iron man shattered the window of Bucky's studio. "I thought I had put you away for good. But Bruce, my friend, always the philanthropist," Tony sneered at the good doctor.

"Tony, you're interrupting," Bruce warned.

"You need to learn your place," Tony warned Bucky.

"Tony, you're making me angry...and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Bruce was starting to get agitated.

"Steve is mine, Tony," Bucky asserted.

"Jealousy clashes with LL Bean pants, Bucky."

"ARGG!!!"

Spotted: Hulk running a muck with his super friends trying to stop him. Word is that T incited what could destroy an entire borough. Oh well, it's only Brooklyn. But this just in, my fantastic followers: what happens when young lovers reunite on the battlefield? That's right, Capt. America has been spotted quelling the green giant with the help of his Manhattan Prince and his Brooklyn pauper. Careful, cap, two is company, but three means war.

Passions run high on the upper east side. What'll it be, cap? Can you take the heat, or will you get out of the kitchen for good?  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	5. Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky moves in with Steve and Tony starts a war he may not be able to finish.

Gossip girl here: your one and only source into the scandalous lives of manhattan's super soldiers. Brooklyn's still standing, but at what cost? Say bye bye, Bruce. That's right, upper east siders, the hulk has left the island, but where does that leave poor Bucky?

This just in: Bucky Barnes is new in town and staying at the princely abode of a one Steve Rogers while his Brooklyn apartment is rebuilt. Forgive and forget, pretty boy, and you'll end up forgiving again. Not to worry, Tony, fantasies always fail. Pretty boy will come running back into your arms by Summer's end.

"So you're all moved in and settled," Steve smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you need anything else?"

Bucky reached out slowly and caressed his cheek, "T-Thank you, Steve. I've really missed you...and I'm sorry."

Steve held Bucky's hand on his cheek, then grabbed his head to pull him in for a long and passionate kiss. "I love you, Buck."

Bucky gazed back at him.

"Just three little words, Buck. Let me hear them," Steve begged him as he held him in his arms.

"I-I...I'm sorry," Bucky whimpered and retreated from his new home.

Spotted: Bucky walking the length of Brooklyn bridge. Sorry, B, looks like Tony's dropping in. There's no peace for those who declare war.

Iron man dropped in as Bucky reached the middle of the bridge and pulled off his mask, "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Not now, Tony," Bucky begged.

"No, you see, Buck. Can I call you Buck? You see, Buck, I do love Steve and I tell him that every chance I get. So if you know what's good for him, you'll move back to Brooklyn and leave us be."

Bucky clenched his metal fist and ground his teeth, "And how would Steve feel about you bugging his house?"

Careful, B, a cornered cat unsheathes its claws.

Tony closed his mask and snatched Bucky up in one claw, carefully depositing him in the east river.

Spotted: A soggy Bucky Barnes being fished out of the river like a common street rat by New York's finest. Careful, T. Your Cold War is about to get colder, and B already has one Cold War under his belt.

War or peace, there's no lack of gossip on the upper east side, and I've got it all. You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	6. Too Much Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony replaces Steve, but Steve isn't getting what he needs from Bucky.

Hey there upper east siders! Gossip girl here...and I have the biggest news ever! One of my many sources confirms that Tony Stark has been seeing someone on the side. That's right, Bruce is back and Tony's drawn him into his bed. Last week it was Steve Rogers, this week, Bruce Banner...who will you love next week, T?

Spotted: Tony Stark treating his new beau to a spa weekend at the Holyoke resort and spa. I thought that was your special spot with Cap, T. Guess he wasn't that special.

Steve paced back and forth having just heard of Tony's new relationship with Bruce.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Bucky muttered, making them waffles for breakfast.

"Oh, uh...nothing."

Bucky sighed and stuck his head in the fridge to search for the syrup, "Are you upset that Tony and Bruce are together?"

"You read gossip girl?" Steve was shocked.

"Of course, when it's the only way I can figure out what's going on in my boyfriend's life," Bucky sighed, offering the syrup to Steve for his waffle.

"All you have to do is say it, Buck. I love you and I'm all yours if you'd just say it," Steve suddenly wasn't hungry for Bucky's waffles.

Bucky's lips quivered and his heart raced as he gazed down at the man he loved. "Steve, I-I...I have to go."

Where's the fire, B? Did pretty boy stir the pot? On the upper east side, it's all or nothing, and S won't wait much longer. Better lock S down, B...

This just in: Tony Stark is throwing the biggest party of the year. Anybody who's anybody will be there. Is your name on the list? Not to worry, I'll provide the deets.

Steve slowly opened an extravagant letter he received in the mail while Bucky was gone. Looks like the prince been invited to the King's royal ball, but he'll have to leave his pauper behind. Sometimes a prince has to make a choice...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	7. Tony's big blowout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's big party gets wild when unexpected guests show up.

Hey there upper east siders: gossip girl here and fortunately for me, Tony Stark's big blowout is just around the corner. Nothing feeds the gossip flames like a good party. This could be classic. See you there!

Spotted: pretty boy dressed to impress and strutting up fifth ave to Tony's party. But where's B? Did you dump your Brooklyn prince for the king? Too bad...the king has another jester in his court. Careful, cap, you wouldn't want to make Bruce angry....

Bruce held Tony in his arms, dancing him around the ballroom to the sophisticated music. He was weary of being enticed once again by his old lab partner, but Tony had assured him of his devotion. But when he looked up and saw Steve Rogers in the ballroom entryway, he gripped Tony's arms and stammered, "what is Steve doing here? Don't worry, sweetie, I'll get rid of him."

Tony watched in horror as Bruce strode over with his chest puffed out. "Steve..."

"Bruce, hello."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bucky?"

Steve looked around him at Tony, who was pacing in the corner. "Tony invited me, Bruce, so I came," he pushed around him and found Tony, pulling him aside for privacy. "Tony, I miss you..."

"And Bucky?"

"Please, Tony, don't make me choose," Steve begged.

This just in: looks like the good doctor called in the winter soldier to break up this party. Better buckle that belt, S, B's on his way.

Bucky barged into the ballroom, woefully underdressed. "Bruce, where are they?" He gasped, but then laid his very own eyes on Tony and Steve, connoitering in the corner. Steve looked over at him and was visibly distressed by his presence, alerting Tony to the situation. Bucky clenched his fists and looked at Bruce. Suddenly, he unclenched and grabbed the good doctor's face, taking it gently in his hands as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He could hear Steve gasp as Bruce returned his embrace. Bucky pulled away after a minute or so but Bruce pulled him back in.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

Steve turned red with rage and in response, grabbed Tony in his arms and sucked on his face.

When jealousy rears its ugly head, someone has to be big enough to see over it. Careful, B, true love is like a cactus: hearty in the face of adversity, but you can still chop it down...and if you're an iguana you eat it.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	8. When schisms resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky resolves one issue while creating another.

It's fall on the upper east side, and with the summer heat come and gone, true colors start to show. Looks like Tony's party was one for the history books, and like many great schisms, this one could draw blood. Careful, T, something smells and it isn't your new Armani suit.

Spotted: Bucky Barnes in the midst of an intense sparing match with Steve Rogers in Central Park. Just a little friendly practice...or could this be something more?

"We were just talking, Buck!" Steve shouted, blocking a fierce punch from his distraught lover.

Bucky threw a couple more punches in quick succession until one finally hit, knocking Steve to the grass. "Then why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat and averted his eyes as Steve rose to his feet. "It's because you knew it would upset me."

Steve turned red with anger and went on the attack, persisting until his fist connected beautifully with Bucky's cheek. Bucky grabbed his cheek and adjusted his jaw. Steve breathed hard and shook his head, "just like when you kissed Bruce...."

A tear escaped from Bucky's eyes when he realized Steve had drawn blood.

"Where did you stay last night, Bucky?" Steve asked.

This just in: how did Bucky and Bruce end their evening? Sources say the anger management couple checked into a hotel with one bed. Careful, B, cap can get angry too.

"Bucky! Bucky!" Bruce chased him down fifth avenue as Bucky left his sparing partner.

Bucky sped up his pace, "It was just a one time thing, Bruce. Drop it."

Bruce grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop walking, "If that's what you want then fine...just thought you'd want this back." Bruce held out a gold watch that Steve had given Bucky on their first anniversary. "You may not remember...you got pretty trashed last night, but you gave this to me. When I read the engraving I knew it was a mistake."

What's the engraving say, B? Sources say it's a proclamation of love from your fair Prince. Looks like you've made a grave mistake, B. Better lock Steve down before he irons out his feelings for you.

Spotted: Tony Stark treating pretty boy to a brunch he'll never forget. This could be your last chance, B...

Bucky barged into the restaurant with his watch back on his wrist and tears in his eyes.

"Bucky, I don't want to see you," Steve stood up so Bucky dropped to his knees in front of him and wept.

"Steve please, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't leave me, Steve. Please!"

Tony ground his teeth as he watched Steve help Bucky to his feet. Steve drew him into his arms and whispered, "I need to hear it, Buck..."

"I love you," Bucky breathed and kissed him with passion to prove it.

Careful, S, you may have won your Brooklyn boy, but that's not the only heart you've been toying with. On the upper east side, when a king loses his honor, he'll do anything to get it back. The war isn't over, B, you've just won the battle.  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	9. Twice desired, Once Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony both have to make their choices.

This just in: Bruce Banner is back to work and where is his new corner office? Stark tower of course! Is there an office romance in the air or does Tony still have eyes for another?

Hey there upper east siders: gossip girl here, and I have the best news ever! Our happy couple is making it official! That's right, one of my many sources sends us this: Steve Rogers spotted dropping a pretty penny on a ring. Sure you're ready to take the plunge, S? On the upper east side, you only get married once (or twice). Careful, T, your man might be off the table for good.

"How are you settling in, my sweet?" Tony draped his arms over Bruce as he sat at his lab bench. "I've got an idea for a new project. The green iron giant. We build your Hyde a suit. Can you imagine the power?"

"Tony," Bruce shook his head. "I can't control him enough for that."

"Your control is getting better," Tony insisted.

"Tony, I said it's a bad idea, it's a bad idea!" He shouted with his fists clenched.

Tony stepped back, afraid the green monster would show up with him woefully underdressed. "What's wrong?"

Bruce shook his head and went back to his hood, where he was nursing a reaction, "it's time for the next step...and if you don't mind, I'd like to work alone."

Tony sighed, but nodded, "sure, but we should talk. Please. Dinner tonight and wear that suit I bought you." He leaned over Bruce gently with his hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Spotted: S and T thought they could meet up incognito and no one would know. These forbidden lovers are having an emotional meeting in Central Park. Careful, S, B isn't far. Don't underestimate me, boys. Nothing happens in the upper east side without me knowing about it.

"You're going to propose?" Tony gasped. "Steve, how could you? You deserve someone who treats you right, not this asshole who uses his fists before his words. Did you forget what he did to you!?"

"Tony, stop," Steve swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can never forget...but I know Bucky is the one for me. It's fate."

"And what were we?" Tony scoffed. "Just...just a hobby?"

Steve sighed and shook his head, "you have a good thing with Bruce. You two are perfect for each other...." "But Steve..." "I'm sorry, Tony," he stood up. "There's something I have to go do."

Sorry, T, S has a hot date with his future devoted.

Sometimes on the upper east side, your true love finds another and then a king has to make a choice, will you fight for your prince or settle with your pauper?  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	10. Changing with the leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows that he hasn't changed, but Bucky's ready to.

Hey there upper east siders: gossip girl here with everything you've missed over Thanksgiving break. What's new with our super soldiers? Well, fall is a time for change, but some leaves don't take the hint. That's right, Steve Rogers has yet to propose to Bucky Barnes. What's the hold up, S? Are you having second thoughts?

Bucky stared down at his phone as he read Gossip Girl's latest post. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Steve came out of the bedroom and started making waffles. "Morning," Steve kissed him on the cheek and stretched his arms up over his head. "Smells good. Oh, I love waffles, and I love you." He kissed him again then went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. For the first time, Bucky didn't believe him.

"So," Bucky muttered, pretending everything was ok. "My apartment is fixed. This weekend I'll move back in."

"Oh..." Steve frowned. "Are you sure? I mean...I thought this would be permanent."

"So did I," Bucky sighed and stared down at the waffle iron.

Steve scratched his neck and shook his head, "You've been reading Gossip Girl, haven't you?"

Bucky didn't respond.

"Listen, Buck, I wanted it to be special and then Gossip Girl had to go ruin it so I held off."

"No, I get it," Bucky shrugged, but he didn't look up. "Tony is holding you back."

"Buck, I..."

"No, it's good. I don't want you to propose unless you're 100% sure I'm the person you want to be with. I'm going to go pack my things. You obviously need some space right now."

This just in: looks like Bucky's back in Brooklyn, and Tony has wasted no time in his absence. Careful, T, S doesn't seem to be in the mood for your games.

"Tony, I don't want to see you. I love Bucky and you need to go back to Bruce. If he knew you were here..." Steve called through the door to his apartment.

"He isn't giving me any anyways," Tony tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, Steve, let me in. This is ridiculous."

"If I see you I won't be able to control myself," Steve sighed, banging his head against the door.

"Doesn't that say something to you...about how you feel?" Tony touched the door gently and leaned in, hoping to hear better.

"That I'm terrible..."

"No, Steve, that you're human and that you bond with people...but you and Bucky...that's a bond worth breaking. I'll treat you right, if you'd let me."

Careful, B, in your absence, Tony might just steal your man for good.

Bucky hurried down the street and barged into Stark Tower, finding Bruce in the lobby. "Bucky, what is it?" Bruce gasped.

"We don't have much time. I don't know when Tony will be back, but we have to do something. We have to drive them apart for good."

What's this? Is B finally ready to play dirty? Looks like our Brooklyn bad boy is back with a vengeance, and if he falls, he'll take everyone else down with him...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	11. What your secrets reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Bruce join together too reveal a secret that drives Tony and Steve apart.

On the upper east side, mornings don't always bring joy, but they do bring new possibilities. Time to get up, super soldiers! Manhattan waits for no one.

Spotted: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark on a romantic retreat to visit the Statue of Liberty. Will they light a fire in her torch or just burn out? Send me the deets!

"You and Lady Liberty would be a cute couple...you know...both green?" Tony stammered nervously, trying to make conversation.

Bruce chuckled courteously at the horrid comparison, but he had to play along. "Tony...I know you have this thing on the side with Steve and..." he sighed, "well, maybe I'm on the side...but I just want to say...it's ok. I get it and I want to be here with you regardless of your relationship with Steve."

Tony stopped walking and took Bruce's hands in his, "Bruce, you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you, and I also love Steve. This makes things much easier for me now that I can have both of you in my life."

Bruce struggled through a smile and let Tony kiss him. "There's a gallery in Brooklyn that I really want to go to," Bruce suggested. "Will you come with me?"

This just in: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were spotted getting coffee in The village. Was it a make up or a break up? Careful, S, this may be the last time B waves the white flag.

There's nothing us upper east siders like more than dressing down and hanging with those dirty Brooklyn hipsters. Looks like our lovelorn couples are converging on the gallery. This could be classic.

"Photography," Tony sighed. "I don't see how difficult that is. Point and shoot that's all. No skill to it."

Bruce ignored him and dragged him over to a blowup of an old photograph. "Isn't this beautiful?" He mused. "This photo couldn't be released until recently because of the stigma, but now that everyone is more accepting, we can appreciate the beauty in all couples."

Tony looked up at the picture and his mouth fell. The photograph, taken through a window, showed two naked men, unaware of the photographer's presence, embracing each other tightly, one of them clearly erect and the other sucking on his nipple. "This is filthy...it...it's just porn. How is this in a gallery? Take it down! Take it down right now!"

"Tony, what's the matter?" Bucky asked, walking Steve over to the photo to surprise them.

"Steve..." Tony stammered, tears gathering in his eyes. "How could you keep this from me?" Tony covered his eyes as he wept and ran out of the gallery.

This just in: looks like Steve Rogers and Howard Stark had a habit of getting hot and heavy during the war. Don't believe me? Lucky for me, I've got proof, and it's on display in a Brooklyn gallery. Sorry, T, looks like you've been salivating over your father's old chew toy. Has S just been trying to replace something he lost oh so long ago?

Sometimes the only way to show someone how they feel is to dig up their secrets. But careful, B, S won't take this lying down.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	12. Twinkle Nights Christmas Cavalcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hosts Christmas party and recruits Bruce to get back at Bucky for exposing his father and Steve's relationship. Who will Steve side with?

It's Christmas on the upper east side, and you know what that means. That's right, Tony's Twinkle Nights Christmas Cavalcade is still on and everyone's invited. Our poor king has been MIA...what does he have in store this year?

Gossip girl here, and I have important news for you partygoers: word is that Tony's party decorations are red this year. A new theme, T, or a new outlook on life?

"You're supposed to wear blue to the Cavalcade, Bucky. That's how it is every year," Steve tried to explain as they shopped for suits. "This is your chance to come out to society and show them that you're not just a boy from Brooklyn. You have to dress to impress."

Bucky grabbed a red suit and held it out to him, "Gossip Girl said the decorations are red this year. You wouldn't want to clash."

Steve ripped the suit away from him and put it back on the rack. "Gossip Girl doesn't always tell the truth...but then, what does truth matter to you?" He snipped.

"What are you getting at?" Bucky frowned.

"You've used those photos against me once and I knew you'd do it again..."

"Steve, it wasn't me who blackmailed you...I was a little busy, you know, fighting a war!"

"And what about now?"

"...someone must have found the pictures..."

"You're a bad liar, Buck."

"I did it to show you what you already know. Tony isn't right for you..." Bucky plead.

"You know, Bucky," Steve sighed. "I may have my faults, but I would never try to manipulate you like this."

Spotted: Steve Rogers leaving a store empty handed. That's unlike you, S. Did B make you mad?

Bruce was hunched over his lab bench working with his dress pants on, covering his shirt and tie with a lab coat. Tony had sent him the new jacket he had hanging on the hook by the door. "Bruce, my love," Tony finally showed his face. It had been days since Bruce had seen him. Tony embraced him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Tony, where have you been? I've missed you."

Tony simply smiled and caressed Bruce's cheek, "I see you got my gift. Tonight will be a special night. I will end this war once and for all. I know Bucky orchestrated this division between Steve and I...and tonight he will pay. Will you help me?"

Sometimes a doctor has to make a choice, do you stay true to your partner in crime or throw him to the dogs to cover your own ass?

"Of course I will," Bruce kissed him back.

Careful, doc, you wouldn't want to get on B's naughty list.

This just in: the stars are arriving, and who's shining the brightest? Bucky Barnes is sporting a fiery red and black suit with a God on his arm. That's right, upper east siders, this Prince is being escorted by the God of gods. What a way to enter Manhattan society! Look out, T, B's not going anywhere.

"Steve," Bucky smiled as he leaned into the Rock-hard arm of his date.

"Bucky...Thor...."

"Captain America! How we are graced to see you on this most joyous of evenings!"

Bucky put his finger over Thor's lips, as he was just for show. "And who is your escort, Steve?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm not as easy as some," Steve retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." Steve lingered by the punch bowl, watching Bucky and Thor dance together. Steve noted Bucky was drinking more than usual and kept a firm grasp on his glass as he danced. Steve caught Tony's eye from across the ballroom and Tony winked at him, directing his attention back to Bucky. He watched with intrigue as he saw Bruce dance up to him and inconspicuously slip a pill into Bucky's drink. Bucky drank the rest of his drink and set his glass down to continue dancing.

Steve thought about coming to his rescue, but Tony appeared before him, "Let him deal with the consequences, Steve." Steve watched anxiously as Bucky became disoriented and clumsy, clutching onto Thor to steady himself.

"Woah there puny human! Stay on your feet. This night is coming to a close for you. Back to Asgard with the both of us!"

Steve couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed past Tony and caught Bucky in his arms. "Steve?" Bucky whimpered. "I don't feel so good..."

"It's okay, I've got you. I'll take you home."

Bucky started to cry in his arms, "T-Thank you, Steve..."

Captain America to the rescue. Sorry, T, looks like S foiled your plot, and you've come out the bad guy. Merry Christmas, B, and welcome to the upper east side.  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	13. A Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new year, our super soldiers turn over a new leaf, but how long until they revert to their old habits?

Hey there upper east siders: it's time to say hello to a new year, and with it, a clean slate. On the upper east side, second chances are hard to come by, but easy to waste. Careful, T, the good doctor walk-in hours are almost over. Better lock Bruce down. Clock's ticking.

Tony woke up in Bruce's arms, startled as he couldn't remember the night before, but then it started to come back to him. "Good morning," Bruce smiled down at him.

"Morning," Tony sighed, his muscles tight with the new day. He stretched up and kissed Bruce gently on the lips. "Last night was fun...but Bruce, I...I want to ask you..."

"What's wrong, Tony?" Bruce worried the balance was again tipping toward Steve.

"Bruce, I want you to move into Stark Tower."

"With you?"

"No, well...there's an apartment right below us and that way you'll be close but...Bruce," he paused and looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to know that I am 100% committed to this relationship. I just think we should take it slow..."

Word is that Tony is getting serious with Bruce. Little T is growing up, but lucky for us, it's a steep climb to the summit of adulthood, and there are bound to be a few slippery slopes along the way.

Spotted: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes at a romantic New Year's Day brunch by the harbor. S always did love a damsel in distress. Better keep up the act, B. It seems to be working.

Steve held Bucky's hand as they walked by the water. Steve had been staying in Bucky's apartment ever since the incident at Tony's party. Bucky needed him, and Steve needed him to need him. Bucky had grown timid again, like he was after hydra and it invigorated Steve's need to fix someone. "Bucky," Steve smiled at him, as he had been staring off in the distance for a long time. "Are you okay?"

Bucky sighed and curled up in Steve's warm embrace as he listened to the calming sounds of water splashing up against the promenade. "Bucky," Steve sighed after holding him for a long time. He held him out in front of him, gazing at him lovingly, then he slowly dropped to one knee and Bucky started to tear up. "Bucky, will you..."

"Steve," Bucky covered his mouth as he started to cry.

"Will you marry me, Bucky?"

This just in: S finally popped the question, and what did B say? Do I hear wedding bells in the distance? Congrats, B, you finally got your man.

On the upper east side, love seems to fall on true hearts, but true to who? Our super soldiers may have wiped the slate clean this year, but it's just a matter of time before they're back to their dirty selves.  
And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	14. The Big Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reveals to Tony that he never loved him and marries Bucky, but a secret comes out that Steve might not be able to stomach.

There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a dream wedding, and on the upper east side, a wedding means three things: great food, many drinks, and lots of gossip! S and B are getting hitched, so look out upper east siders, this could be classic.

"How do I look?" Steve turned around and presented himself in his tux for his best man, Tony Stark.

Tony shook his head, "I should be the one you meet up there today. I love you, Steve."

"Tony," Steve sighed. "I asked you to be my best man because I care about you and I want you in my life...but Bucky is right for me. Besides, it's inappropriate for you and I...because of your father." Steve turned back toward the mirror and fixed his bow tie.

"My father doesn't matter, Steve, not to me...it was so long ago..."

"It matters to me, Tony," Steve sighed. "I loved your father a lot. And I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not, Steve! I want to be with you!"

"Tony," Steve answered harshly. "I don't love you. The only reason I kept you around was because of your father."

Tony stared at him, tears gathering in his eyes, "You don't mean that."

"I do. This was a bad idea."

Word is that S lost his best man. Did S and T have a falling out, or is B behind this?

Spotted: T and B power struggle on the dance floor. Careful, T, B has America all to himself now.

Tony slumped in the corner of the ballroom trying to be invisible as he watched the newlyweds dance. Bruce approached him slowly and sighed, "I knew this would be hard for you."

Tony shook his head, "It's not. I'm over him."

Bruce didn't believe him, but he took him in his arms and guided him to the dance floor. As they danced, Tony started to notice that everyone was looking at him. In fact, everyone was looking at him, Steve, and Bucky, and everyone else had stopped dancing. "What's going on?" Tony asked Bruce, and so Bruce checked his phone.

This just in: Looks like Tony's father wasn't killed in an automobile accident after all. That's right, Howard Stark died at the hands of a love-crazed Winter Soldier. Don't believe me? I've got pictures to prove it.

Tony stared down in horror at the pictures of the Winter Soldier lurking in the background of his parents's supposed crash site. He gazed up at Steve, who was studying the images on his own phone, "B-Bucky? Tell me it isn't true."

Bucky was shaking at the knees and he started to back away slowly. "S-Steve..." He wiped his tears.

"Get out of here!" Steve barked as he fell to his knees weeping. He watched in defeat as Bucky ran away in his white wedding tux. "Go back to Brooklyn!" he shouted for good measure, then immediately regretted it. "Bucky...wait..."

Sometimes a prince has to make a choice. Do you forgive your true love's shady past or find a boy who's more transparent? Sorry, B, looks like S needs some sun.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	15. Emotions Run High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a new way to mourn his father's death.

Gossip Girl here, and it looks like poor Tony has become weak from the wedding. But careful, doc, looks can be deceiving.

"Tony, I brought you some lunch," Bruce knocked on the door and let himself in slowly. He found Tony, curled up under the covers with his head buried. Bruce sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over, kissing Tony gently on the forehead. "Please eat something, Tony."

Tony sighed and took a piece of toast under the covers with him. "Can I be alone...?" He muttered.

"Okay, Tony, call me if you need anything. I'm just downstairs," Bruce kissed him again on his way out.

Is our fallen king really heartbroken or just playing with his queen? Looks like T has other plans for today.

Spotted at Trinity Church Cemetery: S and T are paying their respects to Howard Stark. Careful, boys, emotions are running high and your history runs deep. You wouldn't want to get caught with your pants down.

Steve was crying quietly as he gazed upon Howard's headstone. Tony took his hand and set down the flowers he had brought. "Thanks for coming with me," Steve sighed, wiping his tears.

Tony nodded, "I needed to come. My father was murdered, Steve, by your..."

"Don't say it," Steve begged. "We're separated, Tony. A-And we're probably going to get a divorce." Tony stroked Steve's hand and tried to kiss him, but Steve held him away, "You are still with Bruce."

Tony shook his head, "That doesn't matter to me." Steve moaned and drew Tony in close to him, taking care to make this physical reunion perfect, to prove to him that he loved him as much as he loved his father. He melded his lips with his and slowly, gently slipped his tongue into his mouth. Tony sighed and melted in his arms.

But his bliss was cut short, "T-Tony?" Bruce had arrived with flowers for Howard's grave, believing Tony was sulking back in the tower. Bruce's lip quivered, "Tony, I...I thought you were back home." He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned, dropping his flowers.

Steve sighed, "You should go after him."

This just in: without a friend in the world, Bruce Banner turn to another world. That's right, upper east siders, Thor is back.

Spotted: Bucky Barnes climbing to the top of Brooklyn Bridge through the tears. What will he do when he gets to the top? Police are on the way. Better hurry. B looks serious.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	16. Opportunities lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plays hard to get and drives Bucky into the arms of another.

Hey there upper east siders: there may be 8 million people in nyc, but when the one you love is in trouble, no one else matters. Hold tight, B, S is on his way.

Bucky stood on the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, swaying as tears were whisked from his cheeks by the cold wind. A helicopter circled above him and police and SHIELD agents below. Bucky had tuned out the man who had been shouting at him through a megaphone, but suddenly, a familiar voice came to him. "Bucky, it's Steve! What are you doing up there?"

"I didn't know what I was doing," Bucky whimpered. "I didn't...but without you in my life..."

"Buck! I can't hear you way up there! I'm coming up!" Steve handed off the megaphone and started climbing. Within the minute, he pulled himself up next to Bucky. "Buck..."

"Steve," Bucky whimpered and shook his head. "Steve, I didn't know..."

"Buck, what are you doing?" Steve sighed. "You gonna jump?"

"Without you, Steve, I..."

"You can't hold me hostage, Bucky. You hurt me and I need time."

Bucky hung his head and peered over the edge at the agents below. "I'm hurting too...I'm confused...the memories...they don't make sense." He dropped to his knees and almost fell, but Steve grabbed him and held him onto the bridge. "I didn't kill them, Steve...I didn't."

Steve gazed with sorrow upon Bucky's tear-soaked face. "I know you didn't know," he sighed. "And maybe one day I can stand to be with you again...but I need time."

Steve and Bucky heard an incredible roar and suddenly a giant green monster appeared, flinging itself up the bridge. The hulk flew over Steve's head, taking Bucky up in his arms and disappearing into the streets of Brooklyn.

"Bucky!" Steve cried.

Looks like pretty boy's hubby was stolen right out from under his nose. No more games, S. You're not the only man for B to turn to.

"My dear James Buchanan Barnes," Thor dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and took his hand to make a formal apology. "When it was explained to me that I may have threatened you, nothing had ever hung so heavy on my heart. Can you ever forgive me?" Bucky nodded and allowed Thor to give him a generous hug.

"Bucky," Bruce sighed, and stepped forward. "Tony and Steve have pushed us around for far too long. We have to support each other and show them that they can't take advantage of us."

"How?" Bucky asked, intrigued by this new, combative side he saw in Bruce.

Thor smiled and put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "We show them that you and Bruce aren't going to wait forever."

Bruce smiled too, but Bucky was still confused until Bruce unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. "Is this okay?" Bruce caressed his cheek, Thor tenderly joining in.

Bucky shook nervously, "um..."

"Bucky..." Bruce sighed.

"Okay."

Careful, B, the wolf in sheep's clothing has the sharpest teeth. The good doctor might not be so good after all. On the upper east side, everything can change in just one night.  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	17. Love shows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reconnects with Bucky and defends his honor.

This just in: looks like Bucky has moved on. Don't believe me. Luckily, I have pictures. That's right, upper east siders. Little B is all grown up and taking on twice the work load. Sorry, S, looks like you're no longer needed.

Steve couldn't breathe as he read the latest post, and the main topic, his husband. Seeing his love in the arms of another made him realize his terrible mistake. He was just around the corner from Bucky's apartment so he lurked until he saw Bruce and Thor leave. He hurried in immediately and found Bucky curled up on his bed, crying. "Bucky..." Steve stood in the doorway. "Bucky...I'm sorry."

"Steve," he whimpered. "I made a mistake."

Steve drew him into his arms and kissed him gently on the cheek, "So have I, Buck. I love you...and our love can overcome anything."

"Steve," Bucky whimpered. "Steve...I slept with Bruce and Thor...it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat but nodded, "I-It's okay. We've both made mistakes..." Bucky rested in Steve's arms until he had cried himself out. "Bucky," Steve sighed and tilted his head to look up at him. "You should know...it made Gossip Girl."

"Steve," Bucky started crying again, "There's one more thing...B-Bruce recorded it."

Careful, doc, S is back with a vengeance, and if you mess with his boo, you mess with him.

Spotted: Bruce Banner with his new accomplice, watching the tape in Stark Tower. Careful, doc, wouldn't want Tony to see.

Tony walked in and found Bruce and Thor in Bruce's new apartment. He flinched when he realized who was on the tape, "Bruce...how could you?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony, jerking him right up against his body. "You have to learn that I won't be pushed around. I won't wait for you forever." He immediately released him and pushed him away. He took a moment to collect himself and then resumed watching the tape.

Tony was nearly crying as he watched from behind two of the stars, and he realized that the camera was angled perfectly, so you could only ever conclusively identify Bucky. "This is sick," Tony muttered, shaking his head.

There was a harsh knock at the door and without a moment’s hesitation, Steve broke the door down and grabbed Bruce by the collar. "You think it's funny, Banner, to play around with someone as fragile as Bucky? You've ruined him!"

"He wanted to do it," Bruce shrugged. "Now if you don't let go of me, I'm going to get angry." Steve let him go and headed for the tape. "Stop!" Bruce shouted, losing control.

"Bruce, no!" Tony shouted, but the hulk had already appeared. "Bruce," Tony stepped between him and Steve. "Bruce, you're better than this."

"You humans are so petty and tiny," Thor shook his head.

"Stay out of this, Thor!" Tony barked.

Steve grabbed the disk with the recording on it and crushed it in his hands, sending the hulk into a spiral of destruction.

"Run!" Tony yelled and he and Steve hurried from the room.

This just in: better stay out of Manhattan. Someone broke Hulk's favorite DVD.

"Bruce," Tony plead with the monster who held Steve by the throat over the edge of Stark Tower. "I love you, Bruce...but if you do this...I can never be with you. Please, Bruce, put him down. Take control."

The hulk breathed heavily and tightened his grip on Steve's throat.

"Please, Bruce..." Tony started to cry and fell to his knees in defeat. "Please..."

The hulk threw Steve down harshly in front of Tony, and leapt over the edge, disappearing off into the city.

On the upper east side, nothing more quickly divides that unrequited love. Looks like doc caught a glimpse of T's deepest desires, and he's not one of them.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	18. Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and while some relationships thrive, others shriven into nonexistence.

Hey there upper east siders: Valentine's Day is on its way, better grab the one you love or the one you've settled for and hold them close. A blizzard is coming, and there's nothing like snuggling up with someone special to keep warm. But what's a king to do when the one he loves loves another and the one he has settled for won't settle for him? Poor T, looks like a lonely holiday for you...

Tony sat by himself, pondering what Bruce had intended to do with the tape of Bucky. He hadn't heard from Bruce since the hulk disappeared, but he messaged him every day, begging him to come back. He never responded. Suddenly, Tony answered a call from an unknown number, "Bruce?"

"There's something you should know," Bruce spoke quietly. "Bucky was plotting against you...a slanderous campaign accusing you of spending Stark Industry's money to buy whores for your bed. I knew it wasn't true so I fought for you, for your honor, to be able to demonstrate for a jury that Bucky has no reliable character."

"Bruce, where are you?"

"I fought for you and you've never fought for me. I defended you and your lover has caused you to be defenseless. But you still love him more than you'll ever love me. I saw it in your eyes."

"Bruce, please come home. I miss you and we need to talk, face to face..."

"You won't see me again," Bruce promised. "You're free to be with the man you love...that is, if he even wants you." Bruce hung up, leaving Tony alone and near to tears.

Oh how the king has fallen. Every king needs a queen, or else he'll never rule a happy kingdom.

Word is that pretty boy is having a slow recovery from his encounter with the hulk. Poor B, stuck inside all day in bed with the hubby. Must be exhausting.

Bucky rocked back and forth slowly on top of Steve. Steve was still sore, but was please by Bucky's eagerness to reconnect with him. Steve sighed and caressed Bucky's cheek tenderly until he settled into bed beside him. Bucky drew him into his arms and massaged his aching back. "Bucky," Steve smiled, feeling more relaxed than he had been in a long time. "We've yet to go on a honeymoon."

"You're not fit to travel, Steve."

"It's Valentine's Day," Steve kissed Bucky on the lips and nibbled on his ear. "There's one way we can travel the world in just one night..."

Ooh la la! This just in: Steve and Bucky had the most romantic V-day ever! Paris, Rome, even Madrid! Where did you learn to cook, S? Your kitchen is hot!

Tony sat lay in bed alone on Valentine's Day night in the dark. Seeking consolation from the only source he thought he had left, he texted Steve: I can't stop thinking about you, can we talk? Steve never responded.

Poor T...when one relationship thrives, another suffers. Careful, S, you can never be sure what will happen when you tip the scales. On the upper east side, it's all about balance.  
You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	19. Pick up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a secret project of Bruce's in the lab. Steve and Bucky hit a bump in the road.

On the upper east side, it can be hard to find some much needed alone time. Sometimes, being alone can bring clarity, while too much time with a lover can be draining. Gossip girl here, and like all broken hearts, Tony Stark is trying to pick up the pieces. Poor T, sometimes not all the king's horses nor all the king's men can put a heart back together again...

Tony sat in Bruce's old lab space going through his notebook. There was particle physics, some sketches for super suits, and polymer designs. Then Tony reached a series of investigations outside of Bruce's normal area of expertise: human reproductive biology. He paged through, quicker and quicker as he began to realize what Bruce had been doing. "Experiment II-BB-63A, three weeks mature, store at 98.6 degrees in sterile cabinet 1206 9C." Tony was on room 1206. He walked to cabinet 9 by the window. He took a deep breath and opened it, then found shelf C, the middle shelf.

He lost his breath as he gazed upon the fetus in the uterine environment simulator that Bruce had designed. It looked much older than three weeks. It was very clearly a boy and about the size of a melon. Tony started to cry. It was just as he had always imagined, a beautiful mix between Bruce and himself. He pulled out his phone and called Bruce, who finally answered.

"Hello, Tony," he sighed.

"Bruce," Tony broke down and wept. "Why didn't you tell me about our child...h-he's beautiful. Come home, Bruce, and we can be a family." Tony was pretty sure Bruce was crying on the other end.

"I love you, Tony...and I love our child. I want us to be together but if Steve is your priority."

"You are my priority," Tony insisted. "You and our family. Let's start a new life together, Bruce."

Spotted: Bruce Banner at Penn Station, bags in tow. Looks like the good doctor rode back into town on a commuter train. I knew he wouldn't stray too far from his king.

This just in: S and B have been MIA since Valentine's Day. Careful, boys, the honeymoon period won't last forever.

"Where are you going?" Bucky caught Steve by the door, putting on his coat.

"Oh, no where," Steve shrugged. "I'm just going to go check up on Tony, make sure he's ok."

"You don't need to. Gossip girl says Bruce is back in town."

"Oh," Steve frowned. "I should go over anyways...just to make sure."

He walked past Bucky to get his shoes, but Bucky grabbed him by the arm, "Did you think I just wasn't going to notice that you had gone?"

"Bucky, he's my friend. I want to check up on him," Steve responded coolly.

"Why are you doing this to me, Steve? We have a good think here and you're trying to ruin it!"

Steve shook his head and headed for the door, "He's my friend, Buck."

"If you walk out that door, I'll never forgive you..."

Steve loosened his grip on the door handle and looked back at Bucky, who was near to tears. "So what, I can never leave your sight? If I was going to cheat on you with Tony I wouldn't have told you that I was going to see him."

"I just don't want to lose you again," Bucky whimpered.

Steve sighed and slipped his shoes off. He grumbled to himself as he took off his coat and dropped it on the floor by the door.

"Thank you," Bucky sighed as Steve walked past him.

"I'm moving out," Steve announced and he headed to the closet to pack his clothes.

"What?" Bucky ran after him and watched in horror as Steve pulled his hangers off the rack and threw the clothes into a pile on the floor.

"You can't hold me hostage, Buck. And until you understand that, I think I should move back to my place."

Bucky wept, shaking with fear, fear of being left alone again. "Steve please...Steve, why are you doing this to me?" Bucky started to panic, his mind taking him back to the decades and decades he had spent alone, cold. He shivered as Steve ignored him and brushed past him to get a suitcase. Overcome by fear and anxiety, Bucky grabbed Steve and threw him down on the bed, straddling him so he could get a good grip over his throat, "Why are you doing this to me!? Why!?" He squeezed harder, "Why!?"

"B-Bucky..." Steve gasped in horror, but then the light in his eyes started to fade.

Bucky gasped and let go, falling off the bed and scurrying back into the corner. He slowly reached his feet as Steve coughed, doubled over on his side on the bed. Bucky started to pace, overcome with grief at what he had done. Steve panted, trying to catch his breath as tears fell down his cheeks. "Steve, I...I lost control. I was afraid," Bucky muttered but he didn't know how to explain himself. He wept, as he would certainly lose Steve now.

Steve lay on his side, gazing off into the distance. He couldn't move, he was too weak and out of breath. "Tony..." Steve muttered softly into his cellphone. "I need help..."

Sorry, Bruce, looks like you'll have to wait. Pretty boy called, and a good king always looks out for his Prince.  
Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	20. Stuck in Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two couples conflict but there's no more running away. A storm is coming.

Hey there upper east siders: February is almost over, and we're in for a good snow storm. The forecast is bleak, so stock up. This could be classic.

Bucky was nervous, but he hadn't heard from Steve in a few days so he thought he better check up on him. From what he gathered on Gossip Girl about Tony and Bruce's new family, Tony hadn't had much time for him. He arrived at the apartment door and lost his breath. All of the flowers he had sent were still on the welcome mat, wilting. He knocked softly, "Steve?" He didn't hear anything so he let himself in.

He covered his nose, the apartment smelled like shit and urine. "Steve?" he called and made his way to the bedroom. Steve was lying on his back under a massive pile of blankets. He wasn't moving. He looked weak, pale and malnourished. His lips were cracked and his eyes sagging. Bucky looked down at the edge of his bed and realized from the stains dripping down the sheets that Steve hadn't been able to get himself up to use the bathroom, and his cellphone lay on the floor, out of reach. "Steve..." Bucky whimpered, heartbroken by the sight.

Steve struggled to swallow, trying to get saliva up to his tongue so he could speak, "B-Bucky...help."

Bucky ran to the kitchen and fetched some water, the fed it to him through a straw. Steve drank for a long time until he needed to take a break to catch his breath. "Let me clean you up," Bucky suggested, so he lifted Steve up in his arms after wiping him down as best he could with the already soiled sheets and he placed him gently in the bathtub. As he ran the water, he stripped the bed and replaced the bedding.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled as loud as he could must and Bucky return just in time to stop the tub from overflowing. He sat beside him as Steve soaked in the warm water, gazing up at him. "I haven't eaten," Steve muttered.

"I'll make waffles," Bucky smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Steve shuddered and looked away.

Looks like someone isn't quite ready to forgive and forget. Be patient, B, a beaten dog always comes back to his master.

This just in: Dr. Bruce Banner returned to Stark Tower just in time with a full supply of diapers and baby food. Expecting so soon? What's the rush, doc?

Bruce laid out his baby supplies in front of Tony in the lab and Tony fell into his arms, so excited to finally have a son. "What will we name him?"

"Galileo, Leo for short," Bruce suggested.

"That's not putting any pressure on him," Tony sighed, gazing upon the fetus on the shelf.

"Our son will be the brightest mind of a generation. He deserves a name to do him justice."

Tony supposed that since Bruce did all the work in creating him, he should be able to name him as well, "Alright, Leo it is." He kissed him gently, then examined the amount of formula he had purchased. "Why so much?"

"Leo's birthday will be this weekend, and with the storm, I thought better safe than sorry."

"This weekend? He's only a month or so progressed," Tony was concerned.

"I can increase his growth rate so we can have him now. We can't wait much longer. This child is very good for us."

Tony shook his head, "What if something goes wrong?"

Bruce turned red and tears came to his eyes. He looked out the window and realized that the snow had already begun to come down hard. "Well," he sighed. "You seem to have reservations about this relationship, and lucky for you, I'm stuck here, so let's try to work it out."

Hold onto your hats, upper east siders! The storm has arrived. Looks like everyone is stuck at home.

"Steve..." Bucky sighed, unable to see the street below from the window due to the storm. "Steve, it's snowing really bad. I'm going to stay here for a while. You shouldn't be alone anyways."

Steve was back in a clean bed and had eaten a little, but he was still weak and unable to move much on his own. "Don't..." Steve muttered.

"Steve, I'm not going to hurt you." Bucky leaned over him and showed him his wedding band, "See this, Steve? This means that I made a promise. I'm not perfect...and sometimes I don't know what I'm doing...but I'm going to keep trying to prove to you that I love you. You can't get rid of me so easily."

Steve started to cry as Bucky gently caressed his face. "Y-You need help...and I'm afraid...."

Poor B, two strikes has left you in a precarious situation. You have one last swing to knock it out of the park and win back pretty boy's trust. Good luck, B, you're gonna need it.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	21. The Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm drives some together and others apart.

On the upper east side, nothing clears the streets quite like the worst blizzard in decades. That's right, upper east siders, bundle up, because this is shaping up to be a cold one.

Bucky sat on the edge of Steve's bed as Steve rested, watching the weather channel for news. "How is it?" Steve muttered.

"Three feet of snow already. It's fluctuating around zero degrees. Looks like it's gonna keep showing for the rest of today." As Bucky spoke his final words, the lights flickered and the power went out and the room experienced a frighteningly fast onset of chill. "Where are your extra blankets?" Bucky asked, standing up and putting his coat back on.

Steve shook his head, "I don't have more than this."

"You're going to get cold, fast." Bucky lifted up the covers as Steve was already shivering.

"Bucky, no, I'm fine," Steve argued, but he was freezing and sighed with relief as Bucky wrapped his warm arms around him.

"We need each other, Steve. I'll help you get through this storm if you help me get through mine. I've never claimed to be perfect. Sometimes, I get scared and I hurt the people I love, but if you love me...and I think you do, you'll come home to me and give me another chance. I need you, Steve, to help me face my demons." Steve turned in his arms so he could look back to him. "Steve, you moved!" Bucky smiled, relieved that Steve was recovering so quickly now that he had food in him.

"Bucky..." Steve sighed. "I do love you. No matter how hard I try...I can't stop loving you. But I don't know how to help you. You need a professional."

Bucky nodded, "I thought you would say that. I found a program. I start this week...well, if the storm lifts."

Steve smiled and settled into Bucky's warm embrace. "Thank you, Buck...that means a lot to me."

Spotted: Bruce Banner staggering through the cold and snow from Stark Tower. What brings the good doctor out into the storm? Word is that Tony isn't ready to be a father. What's wrong, T? Are you having second thoughts?

"Bruce!" Tony shouted at his voicemail, infuriated that Bruce would continue to ignore his calls. "I can't keep doing this with you! Please, Bruce," Tony fell to tears and began sobbing into the phone. "Bruce, I need you in my family. Leo and I need you! Listen, I have your favorite dinner prepared and champagne to toast to our new son. But...but if you're not home by seven, then...then I'm closing my heart to you forever. Leo and I can't take another heartbreak." Tony hung up the phone and collapsed on the lab floor with the newborn screaming in his arms. "Shh," Tony tried to soothe him. "Shh, Leo, it's going to be okay...it's all going to be okay." But he wasn't convinced himself and his own tears ran like the baby's.

This just in: looks like Bruce never showed, and Tony's candles burned out, along with his love. Poor T, it isn't easy being a single father, but at least the storm has cleared.

Spotted: Steve and Bucky brace the cold to stroll in the aftermath of the storm. Looks like B has an appointment. Nothing's confidential on the upper east side: Bucky Barnes has landed himself in the loony bin. Will you stand by your fallen Prince, S, or fill the void with an old king? Sometimes a prince has to make a choice, and this could be classic.

Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me.  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	22. Flatline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds comfort in reconnecting with his old friend as he adjusts to being a single father.

Hey there upper east siders, Gossip Girl here, and it's time I use my powers for good. Bruce Banner is MIA and I'm going to find him. Don't give up on your heart throb, T. Someone is bound to spot him. Send me the deets!

Spotted in Central Park west: Looks like it's Daddy and baby's first outing. Careful, T, babies are babe magnets.

"Tony!" Steve shouted as he ran to catch up with him. "I read it on Gossip Girl but I still can't believe my eyes. You're a father?"

Tony nodded hesitantly, "He's mine and Bruce's but...but Bruce left me so I'm just trying to do right by him."

Steve's heart ached as he looked upon the exhausted, broken man he once loved, "Would you like some company?"

This just in: John Doe was checked into the hospital during the snow storm after getting hit by an uncontrollable snow plow. This John Doe looks an awful lot like a certain Doctor we've lost track of. Careful, T, your boy might be in trouble.

Tony watched longingly as Steve rocked Leo in his arms in the dimly lit nursery. "You're so good with him," he smiled and caressed Steve's arm as Steve slowly lowered the sleeping baby into his crib.

"What can I say? I've dealt with 3 generations of Starks now. Just put something in their mouths and they're fine," he looked up at Tony and smirked.

Tony blushed and shifted his weight nervously, "W-Would you care to stay?"

Steve hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to spend the night with Tony, but he feared Bucky would find out. "It's just...what about Bucky."

"He doesn't have to know," Tony took Steve's hand and led him to the bedroom.

This just in: looks like our John Doe has flatlined. We leave this world as we enter it, alone. Poor Bruce, he didn't even get to meet his child.

On the upper east side, love is loss. Sorry T, looks like you may be adding another tally.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	23. Super Soldiers on the Verge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is reunited with Bruce, leaving Steve with no one to fill his lonely heart.

On the upper east side, when couples are apart, they fall apart. But lucky for S and T, they're lovers are offline, but secrets spread like wildfire and Gossip Girl will fan the flames. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.

"Bruce!" Tony sobbed, collapsing at the side of his bed as he took his hands. Bruce was unconscious, tubes running into every hole. His face was bruised and his leg elevated in a cast. His heartbeat was weak but the doctor assured Tony that he was stable. "How could this have happened?"

"Tony," Steve stood in the doorway with Leo in his arms. "I shouldn't be here. He could wake up any second and..."

Bruce moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He suddenly came to and started to panic from the tubes shoved down his throat. "Doctor! We need a doctor!" Steve shouted and stepped out of the way with Leo, screaming now in his arms. Tony reluctantly stepped away as the doctors and nurses worked quickly to calm the patient and remove the tubes. 

Steve sighed and took Leo outside as Bruce was able to lock eyes with Tony. Tony leaned over him, tears in his eyes and caressed his cheek. "Bruce, I...I thought you left me." 

"Never again," Bruce whimpered weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce."

Poor S, looks like you're in for a few lonely weeks.

Steve gave Leo back to Tony to introduce him to his father and watched longingly at Bruce and Tony's loving family be reunited. He sighed and walked up to the psych ward. He peered in through a window at Bucky who was sitting in the common room with the other patients gazing up at the television screen. The room was silent and everyone was wearing the same loose pajamas and grey robes. Bucky was shaking, Steve realized, and had tears running down his cheeks. "Bucky..." Steve muttered, approaching him slowly.

"Steve!" Bucky gasped and stood up quickly. He settled into his warm embrace and wept, disturbing the other patients, so Steve took him out into the hallway and back to his room. "I'm never getting out of here, Steve," Bucky sighed. "They say my PTSD is so bad, it could take months before they'll release me."

Steve sighed and took Bucky in his arms to kiss him, "I miss you...and I want to start a family."

Bucky dodged his kiss so it landed on his cheek rather than the lips. "Steve, I...I miss you too but...but I don't want kids."

"What?" Steve was amazed. "But Bucky, we've talked about having kids since we were kids..."

"No, Steve...we talked about having kids when we were kids. Can you imagine me raising a child? Now? Like this?"

Steve was near to tears and Bucky tried to console him. "But Tony and Bruce have a child...and I want what they have."

"I'm sorry," Bucky sighed. "I just can't."

Steve pulled away from him and headed for the door, "I have to go."

"Steve, please..."

"I just have to go. I'll visit tomorrow."

Careful B, looks like pretty boy's on the verge of a mental breakdown, and then they'll be no one to break you out of your new prison.

This just in, Gossips: looks like Bruce Banner has been discharged and is heading home with Tony, but where's our pretty boy off to? Word is that cap was spotted with an old friend. Must be something important for the falcon to fly in all the way from DC. Are you trying to make B jealous, S? There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a good power clash, and this could be classic.

Welcome back in the loop, B. We hear you've been granted internet time on the inside. What a wiser use than to check up on your hubby? Don't worry, B, I'll keep you in on the gossip.  
You know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	24. A Late Frost

Hey there upper east siders: Spring is finally here and the flowers aren't the only things blooming. Looks like Tony and Bruce's relationship flower has come into full bloom and there's no way Steve can compete now.

"Bruce, we've got another diaper situation!" Tony shouted as he held a stinky Leo out in front of him.

Bruce smirked as he rushed into the room and took Leo from him to lay him on the changing table. "Tony, you're one of the most brilliant men I know yet you can't even change a diaper? Come on, I'll teach you." He took Tony's hand and guided him toward the table and helped him change the diaper. Leo stopped crying and curled up in Tony's arms content and ready for bed. Bruce smiled, "Great job, daddy," he leaned in slowly and kissed him on the lips. He was still weak and had lost a lot of weight, but he had recovered enough to walk around on his own with only one crutch under his arm to help the broken leg.

"Maybe we put Leo to bed," Tony suggested, with his eyes suggesting more.

Bruce met Tony in the bedroom, taking the extra moment he had to slip his pants off over the cast. Tony found him and climbed over top of him in bed, taking the lead as they embraced each other and kissed tenderly.

"Bruce," Tony interrupted them and fell out of bed, digging through the drawer of the bed stand looking for something. He dropped to one knee and steadied himself, fixing his hair as he let Bruce prop himself up on his forearms. "Bruce," Tony opened a box and displayed a wedding band. "Will you marry me?"

Word is that Tony finally proposed, but what's this? Looks like Bruce isn't ready to take the plunge. What's wrong, doc? Did you find out about T's less than faithful hours? If a relationship isn't founded on trust, what is there to build on?

"Hey, Cap?" Sam Wilson found Steve in his apartment, sitting at the kitchen table, weeping into his hands. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Sam, I made a horrible mistake."

Sam sat down across from him as he continued.

"Bucky doesn't want to have kids."

Sam didn't seem surprised, "Well, yes that makes sense. You didn't know that?"

"I didn't...and now after everything..." Steve felt his neck that had been nearly crushed by the man he loved. "...I thought this would bring us together...but now we have nothing. It's like I don't even know the man I married."

Sam shook his head, "I knew he wasn't right for you, Steve. I knew but I supported you and now look where you are."

"I know," Steve sobbed into his hands.

"I told you Tony was the one," Sam sighed, sitting back in his chair as he thought about what sort of advice he could give. "You could always get a divorce."

"He's in the hospital right now, getting treatment for ptsd. If I leave him now, I'll be the bad guy."

Sam shook his head, "No, no, no, Steve. Bucky abused you...Bucky nearly killed you. You should have left him a long time ago."

"God, I'm so stupid," Steve whimpered. "Maybe I should talk to Tony."

"Break up with Bucky, first," Sam suggested, checking his phone. "Apparently, Bruce just turned down Tony's proposal..."

"Tony proposed!?" Steve gasped.

"And turning him down has probably left him open for you. Go break it off with Bucky, then fight for your real man."

Spotted: pretty boy on his way to the hospital to visit his hubby. What's the plan, S? Are you going to make amends or is this the end?

Bucky was shaking with terror as Steve arrived. He was expecting him, but Gossip Girl made it unclear what he should expect from him. "Steve," Bucky whimpered. "...Is this what you want?" He held out his wedding band. "Is this what you came for?" Tears were streaming down his face. "Steve, I love you...I'll have kids, I will. Once they let me out of here and we can be together...I'll have kids if you want them. I'll do anything to make you happy, Steve."

Steve stood before him, numb and confused.

"Please say something," Bucky begged after a few moments of silence.

"I want a divorce."

 

Sometimes an early bloom runs the risk of destruction from a late frost. And it has gotten chilly on the upper east side.  
Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	25. Finding a Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve seeks out Tony to have a child, but Bucky isn't quite down and out.

Gossip Girl here: sorry for the hiatus, gossips, but even yours truly need a little r&r sometimes. Here's what you've missed in my absence: No more sneaking around. Looks like Steve and Tony are finally bringing their relationship into the light. This flower might finally bloom. In other news, our Brooklyn prince has graduated top of his class from the PTSD treatment center and retreated to his Brooklyn abode. And what about the good doctor? Dr. Bruce Banner is third wheeling in Stark Tower. Someone has to look after little Leo.

Tony sighed, resting his head on Steve's chest as they lay in bed together. He was relieved to finally feel secure as Steve's lover. But his serenity evaporated with the harsh knocking at his door that persisted until he got up to answer it. "What!?" He shouted in Bruce's face, sending Leo in his arms into a screaming fit.

"Look what you've done," Bruce hissed, handing Leo over to him. "Well, it's your turn anyway, so enjoy. This fit could last an hour." Bruce slammed the door shut again behind him. 

"Wow," Steve was amazed by the belligerency Bruce displayed, as he was usually so mild-mannered.

"I can't get him to stop," Tony whimpered as he frantically rocked Leo in his arms.

"Give him to me," Steve offered and he took Leo up against his bare chest. The baby was immediately calmed once he left Tony's arms.

"You have the magic touch," Tony sighed. "I'm a horrible father. I guess it runs in the family."

Steve shook his head but smiled down at Leo, "Your father was a great man, Tony, and so are you. You'll learn. Come here, take him back. Just be patient and gentle, that's all."

Tony took Leo back into his arms and sighed with relief as Leo smiled up at him.

Steve grew melancholy as he watched Tony with his child. "Tony," Steve sighed. "I want to have a child with you."

Tony shook his head, "Later. Right now, Leo is so young and Bruce developed the technology. He wouldn't possibly let us use it."

"I don't want to do it like he did, Tony. I want you to carry our child...to full term. I want to do this right."

Tony swallowed hard, wishing to not lose his chance with Steve, "I'm not a biologist, Steve. It will take me a while to develop the technology..."

"I'll wait."

This just in: looks like pretty boy found a plot where he can plant his seed. But careful, cap, plant in sterile soil and your seeds might go rotten. Some things are worse than death.

Spotted: Sam Wilson strutting around Brooklyn. Careful, B, someone's looking for you, and he's definitely not brining an olive branch.

"Bucky? Bucky Barnes, is that you?" Sam came running up to him in the coffee shop as Bucky picked up his black coffee.

"Sam...I know you were looking for me," Bucky sighed as he kept a brisk pace out of the coffee shop and down the street. "What do you want?"

Sam smirked and side stepped in front of him to stop him from walking. "You want to win Steve back?"

Bucky's heart stopped and he couldn't speak. He nodded cautiously.

"All Steve really needs is a change of pace. Soon he'll get bored with Tony and you'll have the opportunity to show him that you still have a spark."

"Why are you helping me?" Bucky scowled. "I know you're the one who convinced him to leave me."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Steve was just looking for a reason to leave you. You can't cage a free bird. It's best to let him go and tire himself out. He'll fly on back to you, but this time, you can catch him for good if you play your cards right."

"And what do you propose I do?"

Looks like B has a new coach in love, but can he bring out his A game? Better rest up, B, this may be your last time up to bat.

Sometimes a farmer has two fields ready for plowing. Careful, S, once you've done the deed and planted your seed, you're stuck tending the crop. On the upper east side, commitments are as easy to make as they are to break. Who's S gonna break next?

Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	26. Cradle to Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finalize their divorce, but they aren't the only thing that's ending.

Hey there upper east siders: nothing spells spring on the upper east side quite like a good breakup party. That's right, gossips. It's official! Come celebrate Steve and Bucky's divorce at the Palace hotel, and bring your favorite ex.

"Steve..." Bucky stammered as he met his ex-husband in his hotel room for them to make their appearance together for the last time.

Steve turned and his mouth fell. "Bucky, you..."

"What?" Bucky scowled, showing Steve that he was strong, even without him.

Steve blushed and gave a shrug, "You just...you look good."

Bucky hesitated, uncertain how to react to Steve as he hadn't practiced this scenario with Sam. "Yes, well...a lot has changed since you broke it off. I'm stable now...I'm...happy."

Steve swallowed hard, his ego damages to learn that Bucky could be happy without him. "Well," he sighed, offering Bucky his arm. "We mustn't keep our friends waiting."

Spotted: Dr. Banner on the arm of a one Tony Stark. No one ever doubted who your favorite ex was, Bruce. Time to play.

"Stop smiling," Bruce hissed, holding Leo in his arms as he chided Tony.

"What? I'm just enjoying myself, enjoying this, us together as a family, or an antifamily. Perhaps we should have ourselves one of these breakup parties. They are all the rage..."

"Tony," Bruce cut him off. "This was cruel of you. You lured me out with promises that we would talk...about us...just to have me watch as Steve is finally, officially made available to you?"

"No, Bruce, let's talk," Tony insisted.

"Leo and I are going home."

"Bruce, don't go!"

This just in: Bruce and Leo fleeing the scene. Careful, T, or this could turn into a crime.

Word is that the unhappy couple is getting along great. Nothing brings people together like breaking up, and B looks great. Will cap be able to control his urges? It's a busy night for Tony. Who will it be, T? Your king or the fool?

"Steve!" Bucky gasped as Steve threw him down on the bed of his hotel room. "Slow down..."

"I've missed you, Bucky," Steve panted as he drove into him, making them both gasp with pleasure.

"You...need...to make a choice, Steve," Bucky muttered between panting breath. "I know...what I want. But you...need to choose..."

Steve pulled out of him before finishing and stared at him, unable to find the words to express his confusion.

Bucky stood up and got dressed. "I'm not going to wait around for you forever, and in just afraid for you. I'm afraid that one day you're going to wake up and realize that you belong with me, but it will be too late."

On the upper east side, a king can easily take a tumble and end up the fool. Careful, S, B seems serious.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked Bucky quietly.

Bucky held up his phone, displaying the sex tape of himself and Steve from just moments before. "Got it."

I have some sad news to report, gossips. Tragedy strikes the upper east side. In a daring chase, Tony pushed his former lover to the curb. The crash left Bruce in critical condition, and the baby has passed. RIP Galileo Stark. Our condolences to the mourning fathers.

Until next time...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


	27. Dig in Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loses his partner and his lover, but he's not the only one who has hit rock bottom.

Gossip girl here and I have the best news ever! After a long couple of weeks for recovery, Bruce Banner was released from the hospital good as new, and whose arm was he on? None other than the God himself, Thor, and this time, there's something electric in the air.

Bruce was still weak from the accident and mentally exhausted. All of his hard work, all of his devoted parenting...gone. He missed the way Leo used to laugh, the way he screamed when he was hungry, he even missed the tantrums that appeared to come on for no good reason.

"Dr. Banner," Thor held the weak man up as they walked from the hospital.

"I'm alright," Bruce insisted, but he wasn't alright. He could hardly see straight.

"Bruce," Tony clasped him on the shoulder, finding him in the streets. "Bruce, I heard you were released. We should talk. I...I know how you must feel, with Leo gone."

"You don't know," Bruce muttered and tried to brush past him, collapsing weakly into Thor's arms. "Take me home, Thor."

"As you wish..."

"Bruce, please..." Tony begged, but Bruce couldn't take him any more.

This just in: with Leo gone and Bruce out of the picture, Tony has no one else to turn to but the captain. But tread carefully, T. Your new boo has a secret that'd I'd love to tell. Stay tuned, gossips. I'll be dropping the gossip bomb as soon as I confirm my sources...

Tony paced back and forth, tears streaming down his face as he wondered what Steve could be keeping from him.

"Sit down, Tony," Steve plead with him to join him on the couch.

"What are you hiding!?" Tony sobbed. "I lost my child...my...partner...and now you too!?"

"You won't lose me," Steve promised. "I am yours, and you are mine," he rose to his feet and tried to draw Tony into his arms. "I'll never let you go."

Tony heard the blast come out, so he tore from Steve's grasp and started reading.

Hey there upper east siders: gossip girl here, and I have the dirt you've been waiting for.   
Looks like S and B got hot and heavy at their own divorce party! Don't believe me? Lucky for me, I have proof...

Tony wept quietly as he watched the sex tape of Bucky and Steve.

"It was a mistake, Tony," Steve sighed.

"You're right," Tony stammered, looking Steve in the eyes. "This was a mistake."

This just in: pretty boy lost another boo to his raging appetites. Looks like cap is going   
hungry tonight.

"Sam! Sam!" Bucky ran into his living room, where Sam was waiting to see his plan to fruition. "Sam, did you see the blast!?"

Sam smirked, "The plan is going well. Now, you know what you have to do..."

Sometimes to strike gold, you have to hit rock bottom. Be careful where you strike next, pretty boy, or you might just cave in.

Until next time, you know you love me...  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl


End file.
